Atomizer fluid valves having self-cleaning capability are well known in the art. Such fluid atomizer or mist valves are made, for example, in the USA by Spraying Systems Co. (Model No. 11005).
As shown in the prior art drawings (FIGS. 4 and 5) such fluid nozzles, generally speaking, comprise an elongated nozzle body 200 having an exit orifice 202, a needle valve 204 coaxially mounted therein and normally biased against a spring means 206 so that its outlet end is just inward (upstream) of the nozzle exit orifice 202. The nozzle body 200 is connected to fluid source, e.g. water, and is also connected to an air supply. A cap member 220 having a mixing chamber 222 is retained at the end of nozzle body 200 by an internally threaded, knurled, nut 225. The needle valve outlet position is coaxially adjustable from the rear end of the fluid nozzle by pin 210, in relation to the nozzle exit orifice 202, and such adjustment affects the atomization pattern and rate of liquid flow. Further, this type of fluid nozzle is self-cleaning, by moving the needle valve 204, again from the rear, into the nozzle exit port 202 against the normal bias of the spring means 206. The movement of the needle valve with relation to the nozzle exit port is performed by turning a rear-mounted pin element 210 (e.g., by means of a screwdriver element) which in turn axially moves the needle valve (against its spring-loading) closer, or further, to the nozzle exit end 202.
Prior art atomizer valves, to the best of my knowledge, do not have any front cleaning and/or front adjustment capability. Such frontal adjustment and self cleaning is especially useful in fluid atomizer heads, or nozzles, intended for use by the general public.